


I'll Make You Forget

by Avengers_Slave



Series: And....That's How He Won your Heart? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Sees All, Clint has game and is smooth as a fox, Clint is 29, Clint's in the vents again, Hurt Peter Parker, If you dont like dont read, Legal Peter Parker, M/M, Male on Male, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rating May Change, So is Steve, They both have serious feels, Tony Stark is dumb, clint is a little shit, peter is 20, rating might be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Slave/pseuds/Avengers_Slave
Summary: Inspired by the movie, The 10 Year Plan:Peter Parker's heart was broken by a billionaire playboy who fell for a goody two shoes. Yeah, that's right Peter Benjamin Parker lost his heart to the one and only Tony Stark. Clint who had watched peter suffer through his heart break made him a promise. He said, "Well Pete, if you're not over tinman in another  month.........."I do not own any of the characters just the idea!Enjoy





	1. It's A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps and readers, it's been a while, I will continue this series I know it has been a while since I said I would update sorry. Chapter two will be out by tomorrow, I have four other chapters that need to revised. This chapter has been been revised there is no need to read it because not much has been changed. I feel like my work will never finish be alter, like it will never be enough I can always improve, well anyway see you guys soon.

Peter's P.O.V

One month has past since my heart was shattered. It was one week since Tony finally confessed to Steve that he loved him. It's been three days since they got together, two days since they went public, and six hours since I tried to let Tony go. Currently I'm sitting in the Avengers tower waiting for the team meeting to start, in my full gear. The whole Spider-man get up, honestly I'm glad. If not for the mask I would break down in front of Tony and Steve. I wouldn't be able to hide the pain and humiliation I feel. I wouldn't be able to contain the ugly jealousy and hatred inside that I hold for Cap. And I mean that's ridiculous because who the ever-loving-hell would hate Captain America! I kind of hate myself because I can't find any flaw with Cap to nurture or found my hatred for him, besides the fact that he has and always has had Tony Stark's heart and attention. Everyone filed in to the meeting area in different ways Cap came after me and Tony was right behind him. Banner then following with Black Widow, Bucky, and Vision. Now we were only missing Clint, Logan, Wanda, Sam and Scott. Sam and Scott tumbled through the door a little after Vision. We waited a whole ten minutes before Clint fell through the vents and Wanda walked through the door. Steve and Tony decided to start the meeting without Logan. "Ahem!" Tony cleared his throat, "As all of you know, I and Steve have finally gotten together."

Everybody nodded their heads and Steve continued, "Yeah, so we have decided we want to get married.......and adopt a child!" Steve said with a huge smile. The room burst with cherry voices and laughs. Everyone's mouths spewing congratulations and questions about the wedding and adoption date. I said a quiet congrats and snuck out of the room to go out onto the balcony. I laid down on one of the lawn chairs and closed my eyes. The fireplace outside was glowing bright and warm. Tony and Steve are getting married and starting a family. They were moving forward with their love, while I was still trying to pick up pieces of my shattered heart. I could see Tony, Steve and some lucky kid playing on the beach together happy. There was a time where I thought I could see me and Tony like that.

Flash Back Two months ago

I walked into Tony's lab to see how he was doing, him and Cap had a disagreement earlier and it didn't end so well. Tony looked up from the machinery he was working on and gave me a half smile.

"Hey Stark! You doing okay?"

"I'm fine kid, what are you doing down here?"

"I just came to see if you needed a hug?"

Tony stared at me for a while, them he opened his arms wide, "Yeah why not Parker?" Tony eyes crinkled and a wide smile broke out on his face. I walked into his open welcoming arms, his warmth washed over me and I sunk into his embrace. "Parker you always know how to cheer me up you little bug, thanks, I really needed a hug." He squeezed me tight then released me.

"No problem Tony, i'm always here for you." I smiled then made my way up stairs.

Present P.O.V Clint

I followed Petrer out of the meeting area onto the balcony, I stood at the door for a while then walked over to him. "Hey Parker why aren't you celebrating like the rest of the team?" I knew why he wasn't celebrating, just like I knew why he has had that permanent scowl and depressed air around him for a month now. I plopped down onto his stomach and he jerked up and we flipped over.

He looked up at me quickly and stuttered out, "W-What do you mean?" He was sitting on my stomach and his hands were placed on my chest.

"I mean, why have you been walking around for months looking like a kicked puppy?" I said leveling my eyes with his masked face. I hate when he wears his mask, I can't see his big brown doe eyes, or the faint freckles that shade his cheeks and nose. I can't see his unruly hair or luscious pink lips. Most of all I couldn't see the flicker of emotions that always went across his face when caught off guard. Peter started to get off of me when I grabbed his hips and held him down.

Flash Back

I was crawling through the vents when I heard Peter and Tony talking.

"Parker you always know how to cheer me up you little bug,thanks, I really needed a hug" Stark squeezed him really tight then let him go. Peter looked hesitant to let go, but he did and backed up.

"No problem Tony, I'm always here for you." I realized Parker had feelings for Stark. what he really wanted to say was, "Of course Tony, I love you and would do anything to see you smile." It was written all over his face. I knew Tony could see it too, because he winked and watched as peter walked away with an air of hunger.

Present

That's when I started to watch Parker closely, Around the third week of watching him I started to develop feelings for him. I didn't approach because I honestly thought he had a chance with Tony, of course I was wrong. The only reason I knew what Parker wanted to really say to Tony, was because I knew exactly how it felt to love someone who doesn't love you. I always think about that day often, the day I found out how peter felt for Stark. Peter, looked down at me, but I couldn't see what he was thinking because of that damn mask. I steadied peter with one hand and with the other I ripped his mask off. His eyes were widened with panic and I could see tears starting to well up at the edges of his eyes. He quickly wiped at his eyes and whispered, "I have know idea what you're talking about"

"Cut the shit Parker, you can't hide from me. You may be able to trick the others but you can't fool me." I claimed in a low and steady voice.

P.O.V Peter

I looked down at Clint, and gave him a half smile. He knows, why does he know I'm upset. Not only does he know I'm upset I think he knows why as well. I bent down and laid my head on Clints collar bone. For the first time in who knows how long, I cried from deep within. I cried for a long time I don't know why, but Clint let me lay there and cry on him. Eventually I fell asleep on him and when I woke up we were situated on a lawn chair. Clints arms were wrapped around me and our legs were tangled. There was a blanket covering us and the electronic fireplace was on. Clint's breath was tickling my forehead. I tilted my head and looked at him. He stared back, questions flooded my head. And I wanted answers.  
"How did you know?" I asked him.  
"How I usually know things, I observed" he stated.  
"How long did you know?"  
"Two months" so he didn't know for long.  
" Why did you let me fall asleep on you, why are you being so nice?"  
"Why do you think Parker?"  
"Because you pity me? I don't need your pity!" I said as I started to get up. He grabbed me and pulled me back down to him. I resisted him and we struggled till I finally broke free.   
As I started to storm off he called, "I could make you forget him!" It was so sudden.  
"What?" I asked. He strode towards me carefully and pulled me closer than ever to his chest. His well formed chest. He squeezed me. I clung onto to him, it felt nice to be held like this, like I mattered deeply to someone.  
"I said, I can make you forget about ever loving Tony Stark." I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just say he could make me forget about loving Anthony Howard Stark. Is he joking with me or does Clint Barton actually like me. Clint wasn't so bad looking, actually he was absolutely amazingly sexy. When I was younger I had a crush on him, but it was a kid thing. But it's just, just, too early.

P.O.V Clint

I could see the emotions and expressions fly by on Peter's face, I read him like an open book. Before he could even say no I said, "How about we make a deal?" Peter raised one of his precious thick eyebrows.  
"I'm listening."  
"Well Pete, if you're not over tinman in another month then I'll have failed and will give up on you, but if you are and fall head over heels in love with me, then I get to you for myself and only I." I could see the gears turning and Peter's head.  
"Okay Barton, you got yourself a deal!" He shouted. He smiled brightly and blushed, I couldn't help thinking how much I loved this kids smile, it was contagious.

P.O.V

I thought about it for a while, and it sounded like a good idea, and I could use a distraction. It couldn't possibly end in a bad way. "Okay Barton, you got yourself a deal!" Barton smiled widely and pulled my neck forward and up a bit. His lips caressed mine in a soft chaste kiss. He whispered onto my lips, "It's a promise Pete, oh, did I forget to tell you?" He smiled his green eyes shining with warmth and admiration, "That I love you." He finished against my lips. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his warm tongue into my mouth and devour me. I closed my eyes tightly, drowned in his scent and fully aware of his slightly bigger presence. My muscles relaxed and I sighed into the kiss. Clint held me tighter, one hand on my waist holding me up. The other pulling my chin toward him, while he tasted and roamed the inside of my mouth, like he was searching for something to pull out of me. As he did, I unconsciously played with his hair. It was too much and to little in every way. A sinful moan ripped out of me, the sound dripped from my mouth like water dripped from a fountain. It seemed to spur him on, make him move faster and more confident. Hands traveling to my butt, grasping, and squeezing massaging, almost orgasmiclly. I wanted to stop it, but it was like forbidden fruit and I needed more. Finally he stopped kissing me and I was breathing hard and shallow. Every gasp of air taken, never enough to catch my breath. I felt lightheaded and when I opened my eyes my vision was blurry. "Good luck winning this deal Parker, because I really, really want to have you as mine for good. I wanna be the one to hold you at night and wipe your tears." Clint whispered as he untangled himself from me and walked back into the tower. I'm glad he wished me luck, because if he kisses like that, I'll need it. Even though I kind of wouldn't mind being Clint's, I wouldn't mind being his at all.


	2. Fuck Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter two early, it might need some revises, they will come out with the next Chapter, enjoy! Again sorry for it being so late, it's been wild peeps. And please tell me what you think Respectful opinions and comments welcomed! Leave Kudos!

Clint was relentless and insufferable when came to winning the bet he made with Peter. Everyday Clint would put a new gift outside Peter's room. All the gifts were something Peter could use in everyday life, or something he had shown some type of interest in. Peter thought It was pretty adorable once he got past the fact that Clint had to be watching him close to notice these things. On a particularly cloudy cold day in New York all the Avengers were gathered in the common area. Everyone in their own world. Natasha, vision, Bucky, Sam, and Bruce watching a movie. Wanda and Thor having some kind of vivid conversation about anime. Who would of guessed they liked anime. Tony and Steve being all couple like in the kitchen. Peter was sitting on a stool at the island working with some kind of tiny AI robot. Clint was probably in the vents somewhere. Peter had become less awkward around the sickeningly in love couple, but still felt a tinge of pain in his chest when he looked at them. He couldn't help it, no matter how many times his heart was shattered when he looked at Tony and Steve. He couldn't help the abundance of affection that came barreling to surface of his scar covered heart when he thought of Tony. Slowly his wounds had been re-opening, slowly he knew he was losing himself in jealousy. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts of self pity. That he didn't notice Clint sneaking up behind him to wrap his arms around his lean waist. He jumped and recoiled right into Clints chest. The clash resulted in both of them ending on the floor.  
"I Gotcha" Clint whispered in his ear. Peter's face turned a bright red and he flipped over sitting with a leg on either side of Clints waist.  
"What did you do that for!" He whisper-yelled. Clint looked at him with an adoringly warm smile.  
"You looked like you could use a break from the prison of your thoughts.You were staring at that same page in your notebook with a twisted face for twenty minutes. I was calling your name for five minutes." He said simply. Everyone but Tony and Steve had noticed the antics of Peter and Clint. Natasha adorning a knowing smirk every time Clint pushed Pete’s buttons and everyone else a little confused. Peter had scrambled off of Clint realizing their position was a little too personal. The last week had been a tough one with Clint. Peter had found himself thinking about the man more and more. As a matter of fact he was using the new spiderman notebook Clint had left outside of his room earlier. While Peter was still blushing profoundly, Clint was lying on the floor enjoying the view. Peter had eventually snapped out of his dazed thoughts of Clint. He looked down to the man and offered a hand to pull him up. This needed to end, he couldn’t lose this bet he could not afford to lose his heart again, “We need to talk Clint.” 

“Meet me on the balcony in twenty.” Peter collected his items and started to walk to his lab. He walked in and prepared to start his research. He was working on a new solution that would cure blindness. He had been working on it for two months. He had started after his aunt started to go blind. As he walked into his lab he slammed into a hard chest he looked up to see Mr.Stark gazing down at him. He seemed to be at a loss for words as he looked upon peters face, Finally Mr.Stark opened his mouth to say something, “You’ve been avoiding me and Steve. I don’t know what is going on but I feel like it has something to do with Clint. If he is bothering you in any way so help me all you have to do is say the word an I will--”  
“Mr. Stark, calm down Clint isn’t doing anything to keep me away from you guys, there has just been a lot on my mind. I would just rather not talk to you or Steve right now that’s all.” Tony’s face morphed into a frown as Peter talked. He went to reach for Peter to bring him closer because for some reason the the smaller man kept backing away from him. “Mr. Stark, please don’t touch me I’m just not in a touching mood.”  
“You were touching Clint earlier. Weren’t You?” Tony said stepping towards Peter again.  
“I fell on top of Clint earlier, there is a difference.” Peter said his voice rising slightly as Peter’s back hit the doors of his lab. As the distance between Tony and Peter closed the door slid open and Peter fell back into solid Chest. It was a familiar chest one that brought comfort and serenity.  
“Hey Stark, Petey, what’s going on?” Clint said through clenched teeth. His body stiffened when he realized Tony was moving to pull Peter off of him. He grabbed Peter by the waist and pulled him back. “Whatya doing Satrk?, I think Cap is looking for you.”  
“I could say the same for you Barton, what are you doing, here in peter’s lab?” Tony said as he walked toward them. Peter looked up shock on his face, like during this whole time he didn’t realized Barton was holding him. He sank into Clint’s embrace, “He’s here to help me with something. It’s a social thing.” Peter stepped out of Clint”s hold and pass Tony as he goes to clean his work desk some. Tony gave Clint a funny look then looked at Peter, “We’ll finish this talk later.” Tony walks past Clint and towards the elevator.  
“So was he just here, in your lab waiting for you? What was that all about?” Clint said as he walked over to Peter. Peter didn’t answer for a while then he turned toward Clint. He opened his mouth to say something then he just didn’t, he turned back to his work bench and continued cleaning. “You don’t have to tell me, it’s not my business, what did you call me for?” Clint said as he came up behind Peter to still his frantic movements and frenzy cleaning. There wasn’t anything to really clean at this point. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and his hands rested over Peters hands.  
Peter jerked away from Clint, “This! This is what I wanted to talk to you about. You can not, can not keep touching me, it’s driving me mad Clint.” Peter said his breath labored. He looked at Clint only to see pain in his face. He didn’t like that look on Clint, “I don’t mean to be rude it’s just it makes me feel weird when you just touch me outta no where. I’m sorry, really, I just need a little space.”Clint could see Peter was struggling with his words and breathing.  
“I think you know what this feeling is Pete.” He stepped into peter’s space, “Calm down Peter, listen to my voice and my breathing.” Peter hated when people told him to calm down that never calmed him down only made him more agitated. “Lay your head on my chest listen to my heartbeat feel my warmth through your body” But for some reason with Clint it had the effect it should have on people when said. “I’m here for you, i’ll be here forever, I’ll be here when you realize you’re not alone and when you finally realize how much I love you.” Clint whispered into his ear. Slowly Clint backed them up to the couch in Peter’s lab, he lay down and positioned Peter on top of him, his legs entangled with Peters. His arms wrapped around Peters mid section. Slowly he caressed peter’s face, he looked at the his worry free face and soft skin. His hands ran slowly through his silk hair. He bent his neck so that he could taste peter’s lips as the the smaller male consciousness started to fade. A smile played on his lips before his eyes closed and he gave himself to the peacefulness and serenity of sleep.


End file.
